Medical devices commonly include a wide variety of accessories to support patient needs and physician preferences. These accessories must be removable or replaceable to ensure sterile conditions between patients and procedures. In addition, disposable devices may interface with non-disposable equipment. Connectors are integral to the function of medical devices and the use of appropriate attachments.
For example, cystoscopes are commonly used to examine the urethra and bladder for treating benign prostate hyperplasia (BPH) in men. BPH is a condition caused by the second period of continued prostate gland growth. This growth begins after a man is approximately 25 years old and may begin to cause health problems after 40 years of age. The prostate growth eventually begins to constrict the urethra and may cause problems with urination and bladder functionality. Minimally invasive techniques include inserting a needle through the urethra to place the needle at the prostate site. Once positioned correctly, the needle is heated to ablate the prostate tissue to reduce the tissue volume and treat BPH.
A physician performs this procedure with a hand held device for inserting the needle and providing the therapeutic energy. The physician also uses a cystoscope to view inside of the urethra to correctly place the needle for proper therapy. In this example, a connector is used which allows the cystoscope to interface with the hand held device and reduce procedure time and increase treatment efficacy.